Atlantis' Internet
by Nexstar
Summary: Internet is created on Atlantis. Rodney's adopted daughter get's hooked into it when she meets a secret admirer. But things go wrong when someone gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING THIS FAN FICTION FEATURES CHARACTERS OUT OF CHARACTER AND POSSIBILY A MARY-SUE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE DO NOT BOTHER TO READ, DO NOT EVEN BOTHER TO REVEIW. How ever if you like this type of fan fic please please review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated, it's not loved, but still, it's better than nothing.

Now on with the story...

After finding Atlantis to be a gigantic place, McKay, Zelinka, and much to their dismay, Kavanagh, were instructed to create an Internet type program to make the distribution of information easier. They had no idea that when they created instant messaging how much it would be abused...

(By the way this is a year or two after they get to Atlantis)

Nexstar: shit boss is coming gtg

Nexstar: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

RZcheck: who are you

Nexstar: McKay

RZcheck: YOU'RE HER BOSS I gtg

"Who was that?" McKay asked his adopted daughter.

"I don't know, some guy," she replied.

"Don't talk to him again."

"But that's not fair!"

"It's plenty fair."

"Dad you're an ass!"

"Lori, goyour room, now!"

"Rodney, you didn't need to get that mad, she was just talking to some guy. No one on Atlantis will hurt her it's not like we're back on Earth," Dr.Weir said smiling as she walked onto the balcony.

"Everyone on Atlantis is too old for her," McKay said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"Let her decide that. It's her life," Elizabeth said kissing him, "You're starting to sound like a real dad."

"Is that bad?"

"It depends," Elizabeth said kissing him again.

Nexstar: Sorry bout that

RZcheck: its k

Nexstar: u sure

RZcheck: yea

Nexstar: do u still want 2 meet

RZcheck: yea, will u b able 2 get away from ur boss

Nexstar: YES

RZcheck: sorry no need to get mad

Nexstar: where do u want 2 meet

RZcheck: how about the balcony outside on the third floor

Nexstar: the one outside the transporter

RZcheck: yea

Nexstar: what time

RZcheck: 6 PM

Nexstar: when

RZcheck: n 2 days

Nexstar: see you then

Short I know, sorry but I need Screen names for Weir and gang... Any help would be great. Only screen names they would use mind you. Bet you can't guess who RZcheck is...heehee...ahem, yes well now press the little purple button.

Right on, dude.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Ya'll i'm back! i have no idea where this fic is going. Usally i write most of the fic before i post it, this one i'm writing as i go. Probably should have said this in the first chapter, it's slightly AU because the wraith never came after they were there for, what was it four monthes?

Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson- Thanks. i sorta used your ideas, i changed them a little though. You're lucky, you got to Daniel first. LOL

Vampiregirl081- Thanks. Sorry couldn't think of anything funny to say to you.

Mae- Thanks. i gets it...i feel smart. LOL

Shey- Thanks. i'll try to put more discription into the story. Yep, you figured it out, that means your smart too. LOL

Just so you know, i put LOL so ya'll wouldn't think i was makeing fun of you. i think pretty much everyone figured out who RZcheck is, except for those in the fic. They're a little slow on the uptake.

* * *

Lori signed off of the laptop in her room, sighed and flopped back onto her bed, wondering who RZcheck could be. She heard footsteps and quickly hid the laptop, under the bed.

"Lori, give me the laptop," McKay said walking into her room.

"Fine," Lori said pulling it out from under the bed.

Once McKay left and Lori saw that he was in his room, she walked out of her room watching her father's door. She suddenly bumped into someone, throwing her off her balence and onto the floor.

"On Earth we have a custom where you look in the direction you're walking," Sheppard said laughing, as he gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"Sorry," Lori said looking back at McKay's door.

"What are you...oh you're sneaking out."

"And McKay says he's the genius." Lori said, "I have to be sneaking on now."

Sheppard continued walking down the hall thinking that she'd been hanging around him and Ford too long.

Lori walked, unsure of where to go, she followed where her feet took her. She ended up on the third floor balcony, where she was supposed to meet RZcheck. Her eightteenth year was in five days, to her it was just another year, but to her friends here on Atlantis, a person's eightteenth year was important. She knew they were planning a party even though she wasn't supposed to. Turning around she once again found herself bumping into someone.

"Sorry, Zelinka," Lori said while trying to stop herself from laughing causeing her to giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Zelinka asked in mock anger.

"I'm not laughing," Lori said gaining control of herself.

"Are you giggleing at me then?"

"No, you're the second person in an hour I've ran into. Giggleing?" lori said mocking his accent.

"That's cold. Makeing fun of a guy's accent. It's bad enough when McKay does it. Him and his Zed.P.M."

_"Lori, I know how much you hate the intercom, soget down here to the control room NOW," Mckay's voice echoed over the intercom._

"Sheppard, I'm gonna kill you," Lori yelled.

"I think you need to see Dr. Beckett, that was Rodney."

"I know. Sheppard told him I snuck out."

"You snuck out?"

_"Lori, what part of now do you not understand?" Mckay's voice once again asked over the intercom._

"I can get you out of trouble," Zelinka yelled down the hall to a quickly dissappearing Lori.

"How?"

"Wait, for me and I'll tell you," Zelinka yelled running down the hall.

A few minutes later, Sheppard, McKay, Ford, Teyla, McKay, and Elizabeth were in the control room. Appearently At-1 (A/N I don't know if that's right. What do they call the teams?)

"Lori, why did you leave your room?" McKay asked her.

"Way to go dad," Sheppard said laughing.

"I asked her to help me with an experiment," Zelinka easily covered up for her.

"Sheppard, can I talk to you," Lori asked putting on an innocent face.

"Sure," Sheppard said following her to the side, "What did you want?"

"You told him," Lori said punching him in the arm.

"I heard that," McKay said.

"Now, look what you did."

"How about you stay in your room for the next two days."

Lori did something between a sigh and a grunt and left. She passed by one of the labs and saw a laptop laying unattened on a table. Looking around she grabbed the laptop and ran to her room.

A few minutes later Kavanagh walked out of the bathroom and back into the lab to find someone had stolen his laptop.

* * *

Hey, i got an idea should one of them figure out who the other is? Review and tell me what you think. Yep, it's the pretty purple button down there, that's it, right there, now click the button. YAY, and stuff for you!

I still need screen names for the group I have two as follows:

Sheppard:Flyboy

Ford:Noname

If you think you have a better idea tell me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

HI Ya'll

Jenn R.-Your suggestion gave me a good idea for Weir.

Raineanaya-i'm trying to think of how to get some backstory on her into the fic. You can't be dense, you found this fic didn't you? If i can't find a way to work her backstory into this fic, i might write a prequel, to explain more into detail what happened to Lori's mother and father.

Mae-Thanks, i thought about using Drweird, but decided not to i included it sorta.

Delles-HELL NO KAVANAGH IS NOT RZCHECK..sorry about that. No, i hate Kavanagh, i might have some Kavanagh bashing in this fic.

Who thinks that's a good idea? hehheh..stealing his laptop was one hell of a start.

For

Dr. Weir-weirdrlizzie

Sheppard-Flyboy

Ford-Noname

Teyla-?

McKay-?

Remember if you think you have a better idea you had better hurry up and tell me before i post a chapter useing the screen name

* * *

Lori laid down on her stomach, fliping the cover up, she reliased whose laptop it was. Kavanagh's desktop was a picture of his self, laughing she changed it and brought up the internet. Signing in as Nexstar she, brought up the e-mail screen:

_Date: Wed, 24 Oct 2007 18:15:48 (06:15:48 PM) _

_From: Nexstar_

_To: RZcheck_

_Subject: Our Meeting_

_Hi, RZ. I'm sorry but I won't be able to get away Friday. I wish I could, I really do but I have work. We could meet Saturday? At the same place if you still want to meet. I mean if you don't want to anymore, we don't have to. Ya know I probably should have asked you this awhile ago, are you a guy or a girl? I'm a girl. Instead of meeting do you want to play a game and try to figure out who the other one is by giving small hints?_

_Nexstar_

Lori sent the e-mail, rolling over, she stared at the ceiling. A ding coming from the laptop, scared her nearly sending her to the floor. Opening the laptop she saw she had an e-mail, opening it she saw:

_Date: Wed, 24 Oct 2007 18:20:12 (06:20:12 PM) _

_From: RZcheck_

_To: Nexstar_

_Subject:RE:Our Meeting_

_Hi, Nex. I didn't know if you were still there on not. OF COURSE I still want to meet. Sure I can meet you Saturday, or we could play the game, it's up to you. I'm a guy. I'm glad you're a girl. I figured something out about you. If McKay is your boss that means you're smart._

_RZcheck_

Smiling Lori rolled over to see her dad standing over her.

"Hello, Nex," McKay said sounding very pissed.

"Uhm...hi dad," Lori said trying to sound innocent as she shut the laptop.

"Whose is that?" McKay asked

"Kavanagh's."

"How did you get?"

"I sorta...kinda...stoleit."

"Okay," McKay said leaving.

"Wait, your not mad?"

"It was Kavanagh's, it's not like it was Elizabeth's."

"Oh."

"Give me the laptop, you almost got away with it there, Lori," McKay said in mock anger, "Oh, and you can come out of your room just no computer."

"That's almost the same thing!"

"Do you want to stay in your room?"

"No..fine. I can take the laptop back," Lori said, 'in a million pieces' she thought to her self.

"I think I can do that."

"If you say so."

Rodney took the stolen laptop to Elizabeth, but before he could talk to her Kavanagh was harrassing her about a theif on Atlantis.

'Ha, a theif my butt' McKay thought.

"Dr.Weir, there is a theif here on Atlantis," Kavanagh said sounding upset.

"Kavanagh, are you sure you didn't misplace the damn thing," Dr.Weir said losing her patince

"Liz, I found this laptop in one of the labs," Rodney said butting in.

"Could that be your's?"

"Yes, it might be. Yes, it is mine," Kavanagh said sounding very imbarassed.

* * *

Please review, as I told my SG-1 readers, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about forgeting ya'll in the last update.

Raineanaya- It's okay

Puddles1311- If you hate him, i think you'll like the suggestion Delles made, i'm gonna try to work that in.

Laheara- i'm probably gonna feel really stupid after this but, who is Alina? Is she that woman that liked McKay, on that planet where they found the Z.P.M.?

Delles- Maybe i can work that in...we'll have to see.

Shey- There might be some hints of that on the side.

Puddles1311- Your thought just might work...

Russian lover/joeflaniganluver- That Mckay one sounds good, but it's a Weir/McKay, i don't think she'd like him haveing that he loves blondes seeing as she's a brunette. i know how Czech is spelled but i wanted to make it different. What's the name of your fic? I tried to find it but the search engine is down.

JesLyMak- i'll try to get him in it..

A/N- Spring Break was last week, so i was able to write a lot. But this week i have school, band practise, and softball parctise, i'll try and write but no promises, i will get at least one chapter up a week though. i've decided to try and do Zelinka's accent, but if it doesn't seem right then i can stop. But you'll have to review to tell me.

Oh the screen names:

Sheppard-Flyboy, or Flyboy

McKay-

Weir-weirdrlizzie

Teyla-TeylaEmaganne

Ford-Noname

ON WITH THE STORY...

* * *

Kavangh left looking very embarassed, and mumbling something. 

After McKay was sure he was out of earshot he spoke to Elizabeth, "Lori stole his laptop."

"Did you yell at her?"

"No. I told that it wasn't like was yours and let her off."

"Lighting up are we?"

"Yeah," McKay said sighing, "She seems determined to meet this guy."

"Think about, Rodney. If you'd never met, talked to, or seen a girl that you'd felt anything for. Then someone practically falls on your doorstep, that you like and she likes you, what would you do? Would you give up because someone tells you to? No, you'd try to meet her or find out more about her. That's what she's doing. Let her meet him. What's the worst that could happen? He turns out to be Kavangh? Then you Sheppard, and Ford have an 'excuse' to beat the hell out of him."

"It's not him she got an e-mail from the guy while Kavanagh's laptop was 'stolen'."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I guess your right. Wait," McKay said geting a smirk on his face, "Don't you have records of everyone's screen names?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "No, don't even think about it."

"But, then I could"

"NO."

"I'll send you to your room," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Only, if you come with me."

While this was happening in the control room, Lori had gone to find Zelinka, to thank him for lieing for her. After looking everywhere she had almost given up, when she found him in one of the Acients labs near the infermary.

"Hi," Lori said to a sleeping Czech.

"Vhat zhe 'ell," Zelinka said wakeing up suddenly, "Sorry, I must have drifted off."

"It's okay. I wanted to thank you for lieing for me back there."

"No, problem."

"What is that?" Lori asked pointing to the thing siting on the table in front of him.

"I don't really know, zhe tests have come up blank, and everyone vith zhe gene has touched it. Includeing Carson, he was about to have a fit vhen ve tricked him into comeing in here. I told him that McKay fainted again," Zelinka said laughing.

"I heard about that thing he found. That was one thing he wasn't so happy I found out about. Are you going to my 'surprize' party?"

"It's supposed to be a surprize, so you vill have to vait and see. How did you find out?"

"Dad, and Dr.Weir were makeing a big thing out of my birthday, and they were talking in groups and they would get quiet when ever I was near."

"You're turning eightteen right?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal about turning eightteen?"

"On Earth zhat's vhen you came of age."

"Oh," Lori said, she reached out and looking at Zelinka to see if it was okay, she touched the thing in front of him.

After she touched the thing and flew back into the wall. Zelinka's eyes got wide as she slide down the wall, runnning over to her he checked to make sure she was breathing before useing the intercom to call Carson. Carson came as fast as he could and brought two nurses with him. They checked her vital signs and carried her to the infermary.

'Shit,' Zelinka thought as he followed Carson, 'Rodney is going to kill me.'

"Why don't you go find Rodney," Carson said.

Zelinka left with out a word, walking first to Rodney's room, then the labs, then finally to the control room to learn AG-1 had a misson. He ran back to the infermary after telling Dr.Weir what happened. Lori had woken up not remembering how she got there the last thing she remembered was that she was in the lab, about to touch something.

"What happened?" Lori asked Carson.

"You were knocked out. You have a mild concossion, and a fractured rib," Carson said calmly.

"I mean what happened, how did I get here?"

"You were in the lab with Zeli"

"You were in the lab withme when you touched something," Zelinka said interupting.

"Oh."

* * *

So sorry this is late, i hurt my shoulder so i couldn't type very well and i had a mild case of writers block. 

Also congrats to Delles, you my 100th reveiwer!

YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Since you were the 100th reveiwer you win a prize...only 3,000.00 dollars for shipping and handleing...i'll try really hard to that Kavanagh thing in there...


	5. Chapter 5

HI YA'LL.

Delles- Yea, that thing i must have missed it, but after i read it i, think i was thinking the same thing you were but it's fixed now. Thanks

puddles1311- Thank's for the review, and the complement.

TabbyMinerva- I think that Labrat is a good idea. Glad it's okay even though it's a little mary-sueish.

Sage- OHG, i'm so sorry i forgot you in the last update. i haven't really explained how she became McKay's daughter yet. But as soon as i can work a flashback into the story, i'm putting one in. Thanks for the reveiw.

About the screen names i ment to use them earlier but the story isn't takeing the turns i thought it would. They will get used evenually.

Sheppard-Flyboy

Ford-Noname

McKay-Labrat

Teyla-TeylaEmaganne

Weir-weirdrlizzie

* * *

"Oh," Lori said getting ready to swing her leg off the bed when, Dr.Weir came in.

"I think you had better stay in here for the night," Carson said.

"Good to see you awake," Dr.Weir said, "I just sent a team to bring McKay, and AG-1 back."

"You didn't have to do that," Lori said.

"Rodney, would kill all of us if something happened and we didn't get him," Dr.Weir said laughing.

"Speaking of killing, I think that maybe you should go hide before Rodney gets back," Carson said to Zelinka, "To late," he finished as he heard several pairs of footsteps runnning down the hall.

AG-1 came in covered in mud and soaking wet. Ford looked worse thatn the others, he looked kinda like the swamp thing. While Teyla looked perfectly normal. The group's apperance, caused several of the nurses to burst out laughing.

"I take it the planet won't make a good Alpha site," Dr.Weir said barely keeping a straight face.

"What happened?" Rodney asked Lori completely ignoreing Elizabeth for the moment.

"I touched an acient thing," Lori said.

"Would someone like to tell me the whole story?" McKay asked.

"She came looking for me. I vas in lab 16," Zelinka said as he inched away, stoping behind Elizabeth, "I had fallen asleep, vhen she found me. She asked if she could touch zhe metal ball zhing ve found on P3X-876. I figured since just about everybody had touched it, zhat it vould be okay. Lori touched it and hit zhe vall."

"So, why did it do that? Wasn't Kavangh supposed to be looking at that?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, said zhat he had something else to do," Zelinka explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" McKay asked.

"Yes, she just needs to stay the night to make sure nothing is wrong," Dr.Beckett explained.

"Good. Lori I'll be back soon," McKay said walking out of the infermary.

"We're going to help him," Sheppard said as the three of them left.

"I need to make sure they don't kill him," Dr.Weir said hurrying after them.

"Zelinka, will you make sure she doen't try to leave," Carson said with a smile, "I have other patients to attend to."

Lori looked around the the edge of her curtain to make sure he was gone, and swung her leg off the bed.

"Lori, I don't zhink you should be doing zhat," Zelinka said sounding worried.

"I can go if I want. Medicine like voodoo, whatever that is," Lori said swinging the other leg over.

"Just like your dad."  
"I am NOT just like my dad!" Lori said sounding offended.

Zelinka started laughing, "Yes, you are. You get offended easily, and you think medicine is voodoo."

"I..fine," Lori said putting her feet on the ground.

Lori started to fall, but Zelinka ran over and caught her.

"I told you..." Zelinka said drifting off as he stared into her eyes.

Lori stared back and tilted her head leaning forward.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Zelinka said pulling away and helping her sit on the bed.

"Oh," Lori said sounding downhearted, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends, vhat is it?"

"I need my laptop," Lori said smiling and trying to look innocent.

"Okay, I'll try and get it."

"Thank-you."

"You owe me," Zelinka said walking out of the infermary, and nearly bumping into a very beat-up, and upset Kavangh.

"Carson!" Lori yelled laughing.

Zelinka went to find McKay. Atfer several minutes of looking he found him in Dr.Weir's office along with the rest of AG-1. She was telling them off about beating the crap out of Kavangh, with out sounding too mad.

"Rodney, Lori vants to know if she can have her laptop back," Zelinka said butting in at an oprotune moment.

"N," McKay started to say until Elizabeth glared at him to remind him of their earlier conversation, "I guess, it's in lab 2."

"Why, is it in one of the labs?" Ford asked.

"I was going to trace an e-mail," McKay said.

"You all may go now," Elizabeth said, pointing to the door, "Wait, the debreifing for your previous unended mission will be at 17:00 hours."

Ford turned right the direction of his, Teyla's and McKay's room and found him self alone in going that direction. Turning around he saw Sheppard bumping into Teyla repeatedly and saying 'oops', and Elizabeth leading McKay down the hall.

"I really need to find someone," Ford said out loud to no one in particular.

"Maybe I can help," a young scientist said leaning out her doorway in to the hallway.

Zelinka left with his interest piqued, 'Vhy vould he vant to trace zhe e-mail?' Zelinka thought.

Is Zelinka starting to put two and two together?

Will McKay figure out who RZcheck is?

Are John and Teyla going to shower together?

Is Ford going to except the woman's offer?

* * *

Find out in zhe next exciteing chapter of Atlantis' Internet. Zhis veek i'm going to Florida vith my High School's band, so i von't be able to vrite any more until i get back next Sunday. Zhis will hopefully hold you off until zhen. i've been talking to Zelinka too much...i wish...LOL

Nex


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO PEOPLE!

Sorry this is a little later than promised but after i got back, i had work to make-up even though i asked my teachers for my work before i left. But appearently they didn't give me all my work. And i had a mild case of writers block.

AARRGG...

i tried to look up Czech but, damn! They have tons of different words that mean 'Do' so i gave up. Congrats, to anyone that can speak Czech. Well here is the newest installment in the Atlanis' Internet series...not really but here's a new chapter. At least there will be a new chapter after i thank all my loverly reviewers.

Puddles1311- Hope you have fun in Florida. Don't forget the sunscreen, for some reason salt-water washes sunscreen off your shoulders, chest and back, but no where else. Ain't that odd? It's also painfull...

Strawberry Cupcake-cool screen name yourself

Mallovorwen-thank you. How did you come up with that screen name? its cool just like strawberry's.

* * *

Ford followed the woman into her room, smirking as he closed the door. 

Down the hall on the other side, John stood outside Teyla's room, leaning on the doorway. Zelinka saw two dark skinned arms pull John into Teyla's room.

"Well, that's another bet I get to collect on," Zelinka thought as he continued down toward lab 2.

In lab 2 there was only a fellow, Czech scientist, doing some last minute tests on an object from someone's mission.

"Do you know vhere, McKay's daughter's laptop is?" Zelinka asked the Czech.

"Yes, I zhink it's zhat one over zhere."

Walking over there Zelinka saw that it was Lori's and picked it up, thanking the other scientist he left and headed back towards the infermary.

"It took you awhile to get back here," Lori said when she saw Zelinka walking into the room.

"I had to ask your father and zhen I had to find zhe zhing."

"Oh."

Flyboy:Lizzy

Weirdrlizzie:What do you want

Flyboy:I can't make it to the breifing

Weirdrlizzie:You interupted for that

Flyboy:interupted what..LOL

Weirdrlizzie:grow up

SuperGenuis:GO AWAY SHEPPARD

Flyboy:you make it even more interesting

Flyboy:...

Flyboy:...Hello...

Flyboy:bye then

Zelinka and Lori talked for an hour or so with out relizing how long they had been talking until Carson came up and told Zelinka that visiting hours were over. As soon as Zelinka was gone, Lori pulled out her laptop.

Nexstar:Hello...RZ r u there

RZCheck:Yea...

Nexstar:I can meet tomorrow...do u want 2

RZCheck:yes

Nexstar:where

RZCheck:same place

Nexstar:sure 6:00

RZCheck:sounds good

Nexstar:see u then

RZCheck:can't wait

Nexstar:i know

RZCheck:how will i know u

Nexstar?

RZCheck:if others r there

Nexstar:take your laptop

RZCheck:good idea

Nexstar:ain't it though

RZCheck:ooooh...that sure is great grammer you got

Nexstar:Heh heh...gtg

RZCheck:bye

Now a quick question for my readers as a bribe to get ya'll to forgive me for not posting very soon.

Should they meet 'tomorrow', and have to hide it from everyone else?

Should one find out and not tell the other?

Should something interrupted their meeting...again?

* * *

Again i'm very sorry this was posted so late please forgive me. This next chapter might be a little slower too. I've got SOL's these big tests that can fail you or pass you. And i've also got Exams which everybody knows is important. 

this is Nex saying loooooong everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this is late. i thought that i would be able to post quicker this summer. But i've been getting writer's block. I made ALL-STARS, at Cove Creek, which is a place probably none of you know about. I play softball.

puddles1311- thanks, i passed all of myExams (Yes!). Rodney does sorta catch them...

Strawberry Cupcake- You Got Mail kinda gave me the idea, to start the story.

* * *

In her joy at the fact she was going to meet RZcheck the next day, Lori forgot to delete her IMs. Rodney walked in a few minutes after she left, and saw the IMs. Smirking to himself he left.

Lori ran smiling down the halls bumping into Zelinka, "Sorry," Lori said blushing.

"It's okay," Zelinka said.

They both walked to the same balcony, "You following me?" Rayne asked.

"Maybe," Zelinka said grinning.

"AAAAHHHH," Lori screamed suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Zelinka asked.

"I don't know," Lori said drifting off.

"Vhat's vrong?"

Lori looked at him, paused then started, "Well, one of my friends is meeting this guy, RZCheck tomorrow. She likes him. But there's this other guy she likes, that she knows in real life, and she's not sure which one she likes more."

"I zink I know zhe guy your talking about."

"Which one?"

"RZCheck."

"Oh, and who would he be?"

"Do you really vant to know?"

"Yeah."

"I zhink RZCheck stands for something."

"Like what?"

"Vell he could be Czech," Zelinka said droping a big hint.

"Why didn't I, mean she think of that?"

"I don't know."

"And RZ could be his name."

"Possibly," Zelinka said trying not to laugh.

"Zelinka...what's your first name?" Lori asked smiling

"Vhy?" Zelinka asked trying sounding innocent.

_"ZELINKA, GET TO THE CONTROL NOW! RODNEY DID SOMETHING WRONG." a voice said over the intercom._

_"I did not," they heard Rodney yell indignantly._

"Vell it looks like I have to go. It vas nice talking to you." Zelinka said over his shoulder at Lori.

"Come back here you little," and that was the last Zelinka heard Lori yell as the transporter doors shut.

Zelinka walked into the control room, to meet an angry looking Rodney, along with the rest of AG-1, who were smirking at him, and trying not to laugh at the sight of scared looking Zelinka.

"Uhm, nothing's vrong is zhere?" Zelinka asked trying to sound confused.

"No, RZCheck," Rodney said.

"Vho's RZCheck? One of zhem?" Zelinka responded pointing at AG-1.

"No, he's you."

"No, actually he's not," Dr.Weir said comeing from the direction of her office, "This list shows everyone's screen name. Zelinka's is Zelinka."

"But..."

"I told you," Zelinka said smiling, and giving Dr.Weir a look of thanks.

"Then who is?"

"It's unlisted."

"I'll be going zhen," Zelinka said leaving.

Zelinka went to his room, and sat down on his bed, "Zhat vas close," he said out loud.

"What was," Lori said steping out from a corner that was hidden in shadows.

"Uhm..nothing," Zelinka said edgeing back towards the door.

"Something had to be close, R.Z. Check," Lori said steping closer towards him and trying to block the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi folks. The end of this chapter gets a little fluffy! About time, it is a romance. If it leads to one of those scenes i'll skip that part and pick up when they are done...that sounds wrong...well i guess it's supposed to be...

_"Something had to be close, R Z Check," Lori said steping closer towards him and trying to block the door._

"You know you're zhe second person today to call me zhat," Zelinka said smiling.

"Well it's true and you know it," Lori said.

"Elizabeth has proof zhat I'm not zhat guy."

"What if I don't believe you?" Lori said smirking at Zelinka.

"I guess you'll find out if you meet zhis mysterious RZCheck."

"How did you know I was going to meet him? You're him," Lori said backing Zelinka to the wall.

Zelinka spun Lori around until her back was against the wall. He smilied at her as she kissed him. He pulled away, and gave her a weird look, when a sudden knock on the door, caught their attention.

"Vho is it?" Zelinka yelled.

"It's me," Elizabeth yelled back.

"Go on the balconey," Zelinka wishpered to Lori, after she was outside

Zelinka opened the door for Elizabeth.

"I wanted to tell you that you owe me one," Elizabeth said.

"I figured zhat," Zelinka replied.

"And that if anyone else is listening," Elizabeth said louder, "That Rodney, has black-mailed a few of the black-ops guys into watching your room for the next two days."

"How did he do zhat?"

"They are dateing some of the nurses, and cheating on them," Elizabeth said as a loud thunder clap sounded, and it started to poor down rain.

"Vell, it's getting late I zhink I'm getting tired, I'll see you tomorrow," Zelinka said urgeing Elizabeth out of the door.

"Bye, Zelinka. See you later Lori," Elizabeth said enjoying the look on Zelinka's face.

As soon as she was out the door Zelinka ran to the balconey doors and let a soaking wet Lori inside. She stood there shivering as Zelinka went to get her a towel.

"I'm really sorry, Lori," Zelinka said handing her the towel.

"It's okay," Lori said as she dryed off some what.

"I have some sweat clothes the military gave me vhen ve first came here, zhat I haven't worn, if you vant to change. Since you dad has guards around my room," Zelinka said try ing not to embarass her.

"Sure."

A few minutes later Zelinka was trying not to laugh as Lori came out of the bathroom wearing 'his' clothes.

"Don't you laugh, it's your fault," Lori said turning pink, as Zelinka lost control of his laughter, "You think that's funny? Are you ticklish?"

"You vouldn't," Zelinka said stopping laughing immediately and getting serious.

"Oh, vouldn't I," Lori said as she tried to tickle him.

After several minutes of tickling, Zelinka had finally managed to get Lori pinned down.

"And now what do you plan to do to me?" Lori said smirking slyly.

"I've got a few ideas."

"Like what?" Lori said as she tried to get away.

"I had two little brothers, zhere's no vay you're getting away."

"So you're gonna hit me till I yell for daddy?" Lori said putting on a fake

pout.

"Zhat vasn't vhat I had in mind," Zelinka said kissing her.

"Zelinka!"

"Vhat zhe 'ell?" Zelinka shouted looking around.

"Am I that bad a kisser?" Lori asked teaseingly

"No, I zhought I heard someone call my name," Zelinka said as he started to kiss Lori again.

"Zelinka! It's Sheppard, are you still wearing your ear piece?" the voice yelled again.

"Vhat zhe 'ell do you vant? I'm a little, okay a lot busy," Zelinka said after a pout from Lori.

"Thought you should know McKay is headed your way," John said in a sing-song way.

"Vhat?" Zelinka yelled.

"Yeah, he's like right outside your door."

"Hide," Zelinka whisphered to Lori.

"I am not going outside again."

"In the bathroom."

Just as Lori shut the door to the bathroom, Zelinka's door opened.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Zelinka asked.

"I don't need to," McKay said cockly.

"Your girlfriend knocks," Zelinka muttered.

"What was that?" McKay asked.

"Nothing. Vhat do you vant?"

"Elizabeth, told me I need to say I was sorry for what I did with the RZCheck thing. She told me to wait but, I want something tonight."

"Oh, Vell you should go zhen," Zelinka said as a crash came from the bathroom.

"Do you have someone in there?"

"Vhy do you want to know?"

"I'll leave so you two can have your own fun," McKay said, leaveing unaware that he just gave/ordered one of his best friends and 'subornate' permission/an order to sleep with his daughter.

Lookie what i did...i am so good, yet so very evil...

An update within like a week. And a clifhanger, with a very...ooooohhhhh, ending. I don't know about the subornate part but that makes it so much better. Just so you know, here is what day it is and when her birthday is...

Chapters 1-5 are Wednesday

Chapters 6-8 are Thursday

Monday-Lori's eighteenth birthday


	9. Chapter 9

My computer died, i had to "reinstall windows" so, everything got wiped out. But now I'm back!

Reveiws responses for chapter 7:

Puddles1311-You'll find out now, after a long wait. (i sound like one of the trailers)

i didn't get any reveiws for chapter 8! Why? Was it really bad? Did the Mary-sue get way out of hand?

Do you know what i just noticed?

I WAS SPELLING ZELENKA'S NAME WRONG!

i spelled it with an 'i' Zelinka, but his name is with an 'e' Zelenka. Oh, and later when it says what Radek means in English, that's really what the website said it meant, i even retranslated it back to czech, and it said Radek.

* * *

After Zelenka was sure that Rodney was down the hall, he went to the bathroom, to see if Lori was okay. When he opened the door Lori was sitting on the floor massageing her ankle.

"Vhat happened?" Zelenka asked, "Are you okay?"

"I slipped on your pants," Lori answered, "I'll be fine, I just twisted my ankle."

"You didn't sprain it or something?"

"No, I'll be fine in the morning."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No," Lori said trying to stand, then falling, but luckily Zelenka caught her.

"Here let me help," Zelenka said carrying her to the couch.

The two of them sat on the couch for a few moments in silence.

"Soooo...what is your first name?" Lori asked.

"Radek, I vas named after my father."

"What does it mean?"

"In English it means advising."

"Advising?" Lori asked sounding skeptical, before starting to laugh.

The two then sliped into silence.

Lori drifted off to sleep first, followed by Zelenka a few minutes later, as he watched her sleep. The next morning, Lori woke up, and felt an arm around her middle, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder, and found her self looking directly into Zelenka's eyes.

"Dobré jitro překrásný," Zelenka said softly.

"What does that mean?" Lori asked smiling.

"Good morning bueatiful," he replied.

Blushing Lori turned her head back around, and tried to get up. Zelenka spun her around and pulled her back down on top of him.

"I have to go," Lori said smiling.

"Vhy?" Zelenka asked grining back at her.

"Where do you think the first place my father will look for me is?"

"Your room?"

"Excatly and if I'm not there..."

"Fine. Vait, Rodney has black-ops guys vatching my room."

"See if John is still out there."

"John...John? Are you still zhere?" Zelenka said picking up his communacator.

"Yeah, what do you want," came the sleeply reply, from John.

"Is it clear for her zo leave?"

"Yes," John said a few minutes later, "They're asleep."

"You can go now," Zelenka said to Lori.

Lori kissed Zelenka, before leaveing. She walked down several halls that, this early, all of the halls looked the same.

* * *

Sorry if that got really mary-sueish some said one of my fics had a really bad mary sue, and now i'm parinoid. If it wasn't mary-sueish, it was at least a little cheesey

Hey...idea... Should someone on Atlantis go psychotic...and maybe become a kidnapper?

Or should someone disappear while off world...


	10. Chapter 10

HI...In the last chapter i forgot to make her change back into her own clothes, and it's easier to say it now then to go back and change it.

Puddles1311-You were the only person reveing but now i have another reveiwer.YAY One or more will happen, may at the same time hmmmm...

Strawberry Cupcake- i think i'm going to do both at the same time. Which will interesting because the bad guy will be like "Only Zelenka can help her...I kill her if someone else comes..."

* * *

Lori went into her bedroom, and saw a piece of paper laying on her bed. 

_Hello Lori,_

_Why weren't you online last night? I won't be on at all today, just thought I'd let you know. I can't meet you tonight._

_RZCheck_

'What the hell is going on,' Lori thought to herself.

She started back down the halls, towards Zelenka's room when, Rodney stoped her.

"Aren't you up a little early?" Rodney asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a walk," Lori said as she hoped her father wouldn't ask to walk with her.

"Mind if I walk too?"

"Sure," Lori said knowing full well she couldn't say no, without arousing suspicion.

"Look about the other day, I'm...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, by trying to track down RZCheck," Rodney said sputtering it all out at once.

"Wow, did Elizabeth put you up to that?"

"No," Rodney said a little too indignantly.

"Yeah, well I'm going to find out," Lori said grinning.

"And she'll tell you she didn't," Rodney said trying to look and sound innocent.

Lori took off running, with Rodney close behind, their race came to an abrupt end in front of Elizabeth's office. Lori opened the door, and the two of them saw, Peter Grodin kissing Elizabeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rodney yelled, breaking up the kiss.

"We..uhm..I..uhm..I have to go," Peter said running past Rodney and Lori before they could stop him.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked, as Lori quickly left to give them some space.

"Rodney, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Really, so is it some new rule that commanders have to make out their people! Who else have you been kissing? Ford, John, or Zelenka?"

"No! I wasn't kissing him, he was kissing me," Elizabeth snapped back, "And I haven't been kissing anyone else."

"It didn't look like you were trying to stop him."

"I...I..."

"You can't even come up with a good excuse." Rodney said turning to leave.

"Last night, you dumped me."

"No, I didn't. But I'm dumping you now."

"You said"

"I said if you were going to keep treating me like that, that I didn't want to see you anymore," Rodney said as he left.

"What have I done," Elizabeth murmured.

"Grodin!" Lori yelled down the hall as she tried to catch up with him.

Turning to see who was yelling, he slowed down for a split second, allowing Lori to tackle him.

_In the shadows, a dark figure watched as Lori landed on Peter. Seeing this the figure left, angered by what he saw._

"Why did you do that?" Lori asked after she let him up.

"When her and Rodney first got together, it was a sceret, they didn't tell anyone. I asked Elizabeth to dinner, but she said she was seeing someone else, and if they ever broke up, I would be the first to know. We were talking and she said she thought Rodney broke up with her, and it seemed like the right thing to do," Grodin said in one breath.

"Well, now, I think, they have broken up," Lori said scarcasticly.

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't, you had better not tell anyone."

"Ahg..fine."

"Good."

Elizabeth, was paced back and forth in her office, when john came in with a misson report.

"If you keep doing that you'll wear out the floor," John said.

"I'm not in the mood," Elizabeth snapped.

"What did McKay do now."

"It wasn't him it was me."

"Wow, and you're gonna admit that."

"Peter kissed me, Rodney and Lori walked in."

"Ooh, that's bad. Why did he kiss you."

"I thought he had broken up with me. I told Peter and he kissed me."

"Put someone else on my team, and try to fix what you screwed up."

"Thanks for the moral support," Elizabeth said scarcasticly as John left.

"Allways willing to help."

"Zelenka," Elizabeth said into her mouth piece.

"Yes?" Zelenka asked.

"Can you come to my office?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later...

"Elizabeth, no, I'm not zhat type of scientist. I'm zhe kind zhat sees action for maybe an hour and gets killed," Zelenka whined.

"You won't get killed," Elizabeth replyed.

"Yes, I vill. Have you ever vatched television? I'm zhe disposeable scientist zhat replaces zhe irreplaceable scientist, for a day, and gets killed."

"This isn't T.V."

"I know, so if I die, I'm not going to come back."

"You owe me one. You won't die."

"Fine, but if I die I'm going to haunt you."


	11. Chapter 11

i know, i know Dr.Weir wouldn't be this upset about it but

Several minutes into their conversation...

"Please, Rodney. I thought you had broken up with me," Elizabeth said as she watched him work.

"Dr.Weir, was there something you wanted?" Rodney asked sounding annoyed.

"Rodney, please," Elizabeth started to say when a someone over the intercom interuppted.

"Unauthorized gate activation," a woman's voice said over the intercom.

"Fine, okay, Elizabeth," Rodney said, "You should go check on what's happening."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said smiling before running out of the room towards the control room.

"Are we getting an IDC?" Elizabeth asked the woman.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's AG-1."

"Let the sheld down," Dr. Weir said her voice full of worry they weren't due back for another couple hours.

John Sheppard stepped through the gate followed Teyla, Ford, and...Zelenka was gone.

"Elizabeth, I need another team, Zelenka's been kidnapped," John said before the gate had even shut down.

"Take AG-2," Elizabeth said signaling to Grodin to call for AG-2, "What happened?"

"We met some very hostile...people," John said looking to the others for agreement; he wasn't very sure what they were, "There was a little disagreement, they knocked us out, took Zelenka, and drug us to the gate," John finished as AG-2 came running into the control room.

"AG-2 you're assisting AG-1, on a rescue mission, Dr.Zelenka. Do what ever you have you to get him back," Elizabeth said as the gate opened, "Go."

She slumped into a chair, feeling terrible.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I promised Radek nothing would happen, to him," Elizabeth said the worry creeping onto her face, Peter put his hand on hers to reasure her.

Rodney walked in, just as Peter out his hand on Elizabeth's, and the Captain walking past him could have sworn he heard Dr.McKay growl.

"What happened?" Rodney asked walking over to Elizabeth, and glaring at Peter who quickly pulled his hand off of Elizabeth's.

"Radek was kidnapped," Elizabeth said hugging Rodney not careing that everyone was stareing.

It took nearly all the will power Rodney had not to stick his tounge out at Grodin.

"I have to tell Lori," Elizabeth said softly, if she had to she'd order everyone not to hurt him.

"So it was him?"

"Yeah."

"Better him than Kavanagh, I suppose," Rodney said as they walked to Lori's room, "Lori, Lori," Rodney said as he knocked on her door, "We're coming in."

They went in, on her bed there was a note:

_Well, Grodin I figured out that you're the one Lori's dateing. You don't deserve her, she's mine, remember, I told you she was mine when we first met her. I can't help that you're too stupid to notice, I was always there, everytime you came out of a room, she was just ahead of you. Well she's mine now I have her, so you had best _**GET OVER IT**

_hganavak_


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay, had a case of writer's block, my muse decided it wanted a vacation, and moved to a completely different show. _Damn, You plot bunny! _shakes fist It wouldn't go away until i finished it, typed for nine hours straight on that thing, it came back again. But i beat it down, and here we are, me and my...er...disturbed...muse. He's so cute though...his name is John... Makes it hard to stay mad at him..._ Stop winking at me. i know they want to get on with the story._ Anyway, i was also trying to wait out for a review or two more? Please? i'm begging...gets down on knees i'm actually begging now. So in order to get more reviews I've decided it's time for a contest. The summary for this fic sucks, we all know it. So, if you can come up with a good summary, for the fic, i'll put you in it, just your name though, like in passing. Like the _ Get in the Gate Sweepstakes_ that Sci-Fi holds.

I got a ferret, YAY. I named him Dumbledore, he his a ten week old, Sable colored, Marshall's ferret. YAY...but I'm flat broke...YAY...

Elizabeth had been called to the control room, several minutes earlier, she now watched as, John, Teyla, and Ford pulled several people through the gate. After the gate shut down she ran down towards it and the people laying on the floor unconscious. Rodney lay unconscious on the floor. Beckett, and the rest of his medical team quickly finished checking the people over; they were going to live they had only been stunned. With a sigh of relief, she called a debriefing in a hour.

Elizabeth woke the next morning with the memory of nearly two years ago stuck in her mind like it was yesterday. They had searched most of the city but had come up empty. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Opening her eyes Elizabeth found herself alone, Rodney had probably fallen asleep sitting at his computer, rechecking every square inch of the place for slight power changes...again.

Lori awoke with a headache, she opened her eyes slowly. The room she was in looked like hers, but it was different; the picture of her father, Dr. Weir, and herself was gone. Standing up, she realized she had a balcony.

"Where the hell am I?" Lori wondered out loud.

"Where he can't get to you," a voice answered.

"Who are you, and he who?" Lori asked.

"You know me, and you know him. That's all you need to know right now."

Lori went to the door and tried to open it, "That's not going to work," the voice said, "I'm leaving, don't do anything stupid."

There was the click of dead air, and Lori yelled angrily. She paced back and forth wondering who would have kidnapped her. She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, 10:30 PM. Surely someone would have noticed her gone? Radek, would know as soon as he got back. Her father could spend days at a time in his lab, so it could be awhile, Elizabeth might... Lori's thoughts progressed along this way for a hour or so, before she was too tired to do anything, but sleep. She lay down thinking of the hunger pains, growing in stomach. She slept, but it wasn't peaceful, it was haunted by dreams of the past...

Flashback...

Lori through her, and her mother's tent. Her father had been taken by the wraith when she was a little girl, and she could barely remember him. When she got to the opening, she pushed the flap aside, and saw her mother kissing one of the men from the ancestor's home. After clearing her throat, her mother and the man broke apart, and he turned very red, and mumbled something about having to check on a deposit of something or other.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked in shock.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked trying to change the subject.

"I asked first," Lori exclaimed, her and her mother were very close, more like best friends than mother and daughter.

"Kissing."

"I saw that," Lori obviously.

"We might get to go to Atlantis, as they call it."

"Just us or-"

"Everyone, they have room for all of us. Not in the city, well in the city, but not everyone would want to live there, on the mainland. There are no Cullings (just feels like it should be capitalized) there!" Lori's mother said happily, as a wraith dart sounded over head as if on cue.

The dart created panic, both among Lori's people and the Atlanteans. All ran for the gate after the last wraith dart shot through. The man Lori's mother had been kissing, apparently his name was Rodney, ran forward telling Lori and her mother to hurry. They ran towards the gate, Lori's mother tripped and fell. The wraith dart chasing them, almost on top of her.

"Go," she yelled, as the beam picked her up, the drone shooting stunners down upon the others, stunning most, knocking them through the gate to the other side.

Lori woke with a start, breathing hard she looked around, before remembering where she was. Relaxing-as much as you can when you've been kidnapped-her breathing slowed, and she noticed a light outside her door. She ran over to it and banged on the door. The light turned towards her, someone opened the door.

"Who are you?" Lori asked him.

"General Koyla, I found one of the Atlantis people in one of the abandoned rooms, Sir," The man said over his radio, his gun pointed at Lori

"Bring him to me," Koyla's rough voice answered cracking in the bad reception.

"Sir, he is a she, and I'll bring her to you, Sir. Len out," the solider said calmly, "Ladies first. Head towards the gate room."

Lori thought back trying to remember what, Sheppard and Teyla had taught her, about self-defense. She started to turn around, when two more soldiers showed up, each with their own weapon. Deciding against her first idea, she had no choice but to head for the gate room. Someone would still be here. She had no idea how right she was. When she got to the gate room, she saw Radek laying unconscious on the floor, badly beaten, and bleeding, she next saw Ford, standing to the right of a man who looked like he was in charge, who was also pointing a gun at Ford. Elizabeth was trying to be diplomatic, which wasn't working with the look of fear that kept crossing her face. Her father kept moving his hand to his right forearm, and rubbing it almost like it hurt. And Sheppard was nowhere in sight, probably hiding out in the city.

"Well, now. Who's this young woman?" Koyla asked the radio his was holding in his other hand.

"Don't touch her," Rodney snapped, surprising everyone.

"Koyla, if lay one hand on one hair on her head, you will die this time," Sheppard's voice, snarled through the radio.

"But to do that you'll have to come out of hiding, like the last time, when you killed my team. And there are more of us here now," Koyla said smirking, "And if you speak to me again, you'll be meeting my old team."

"Oh, well it's always, nice to meet their old friends, but I think I should go and let all of you catch up," Lori said trying to leave.

"Stop," Koyla demanded, "I'll ask again, and only once more. Who is she?"

"Anelorialla Corretello Anavito," Lori said her name rolling of her tongue easily (hmm...she sounds Italian).

"Ana what's it?" Koyla asked.

"Lori," she said shortening it so he could say it, "You're a Genii."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your friends with Sora's father. How are they?" Lori asked trying so sound calm

"Dead. How did you know them?"

"My people used to trade with yours. We always gave you more than you deserved, now I see it was a waste. We told you to quit with the bomb, warned you. Your past would come to bite you on the ass, but you stupid, arrogant Genii, wouldn't stop. So we stopped you the first time, and locked out your gate address for sometime before letting you all resume your activities."

Lori made a sound, somewhere between a gasp, and a grunt as Koyla shot her in the right shoulder. She fell to the floor and nearly passed out, tears welling up in her eyes at the pain, she balled and unballed her fists, trying to ride out the initial shock. She lay whimpering on the floor, as Koyla kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream, in pain, before her vision, darkened around the edges, finally closing all together, like an iris. The last thing she saw was Radek, waking up.

Cliffy...

I might all so make this where the wraith come, so maybe Ronon...YAY.. Poor Ford though...he'll take one for the team. Hurry up with those reviews, and summaries, the winner will be announced in the next chapter or so.

till next we meet-Nex


	13. Chapter 13

YAY, all(four!) of my reviews inspired me! i'm even answering my reviews again! My ferret, likes the story too, when i was writeing this chapter everytime i would pause, he'd attack my foot. I'm haveing an awesome week...i feel great, there's a German exchange guy in one of my classes(WOW!), It's spirit week at my school there's PJ, favorite team, through the ages, favorite Jungle animal, and Green and Gold (Our school colors) day. And my Biology teacher is the Varsity Cheerleader coach, or whatever, has been really stressed with homecoming, Friday, so she hasn't given us any homework.

stevewraith-Thanks

puddles1311- Yup, it was Koyla, and he finally died...or did he? Thanks

Strawberry cupcake-I doubt you the only person confused, the Genii were happening while she was kidnapped. The explantion is in the chapter, when they explain it to Lori. and CONGRATULATIONS you win! Your summary was the better out of two. So do you want Strawberry Cupcakes, in the story, or a different name? Thanks and congratulations

Lori woke up with a start, sending a jolt of pain through her right arm, shoulder, and ribs she screamed and laid back down. She looked around the infermary. Carson came over with a look of relief on his face.

"We were begining to think you wouldn't come to," Carson said, as he checked one of the machines that led to Lori.

"What happened? Where's Radek? Did the Genii do all this?" Lori asked her tongue getting twisted from trying to say it all at once.

"Maybe your father, or Dr.Weir should answer that. They'll be here soon, had to send them away last night, you've been in here for three weeks. It seems you made the Genii quite mad with what you said, they kept beating you up after you were unconsious. As for Radek, he's fine. His had a concousion, but you've been out for a while," Carson said with a smile, as he left.

Moments later Rodney, closely followed by Elizabeth, John, Teyla, and two men Lori had never seen before (two guesses who they are), came in. Rodney still looked worried, until he actually saw her.

"Lori," Rodney said in a sigh of relief, "How are-"

"What happened? What's going on? Who are they?" Lori asked at once, interupting her father, after a look she finished, "I'm fine, it hurts but I'll live. What's going on?"

"Yeah, Carson'll make you stay even longer if you get worked up, " John said, sypathicly.

"That's Specialist Ronon Dex of Sateda, and Colonel Steven Caldwell of Earth. The Genii, kidnapped Zelenka when he was off world with AG-1. They had planned to get me, but I wasn't there, so they got Zelenka. Who they used to get into Atlantis. (I stole parts of the plot from season one's summer finale, and season ending.) Atlantis was evacuated because the wraith were coming, there were no life signs, here on Atlantis, so we thought you were dead, or your kidnapper, had smuggled you out. Elizabeth, Teyla, Ford, John, and I stayed behind to wipe the memory, when the Genii stormed through the gate. We thought maybe somehow whoever had got you got you out of Atlantis, because there were no life signs, we though you were dead...Then at the end John shot Koyla, in the heart knocking him through the gate to the Genii homeworld. And moments after the gate," Rodney said telling her everything that had happened, she'd been unconsious for a very long time(He told her the story about why Caldwell's there. Promotions, Ford, Ronon, and the like).

"Wow. How long was I out?" Lori asked.

"Couple of weeks," Carson said returning, with Radek

"Did you find out who-" Lori started to ask.

"No, do you know anything about who he was?" Elizabeth asked, "Did you notice maybe how tall he was, or something like that?"

"No. I walked in my room and he grabed me from behind and covered my mouth with a cloth, that had something on it," Lori said sadly.

"Well, you'll need a guard so he doesn't try again," Rodney said.

"She can have two of my people since, the _Daedalus_ will be here for a while," Caldwell said arrogently.

After Sheppard glared at Caldwell he spoke, "Well let's leave these two love birds alone," he said smirking at Radek and Lori.

Radek held Lori's hand, "Are you okay," he asked smiling.

"I am now," Lori said grining back.

"Ve zhought for a vhile zhere, zhat you...zhat you vouldn't vake up," Zelenka said his voice almost cracking.

"Yeah, that's what Carson said. So you got kidnapped too? You were supposed to save," Lori teased.

"Yes, vell neither of us did any saveing it vas all Sheppard."

Lori laughed, "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

Radek smiled, as two very tall, very menaceing, Airmen walked in and stood on either side of Lori, Radek's smile faded, "Vho are you?"

"Her guard, Sir," one of the men said in a deep voice.

"Vell," Radek whisphered in Lori's ear, "If he trys anything now, ve know he is crazy."

Lori laughed again which turned into a wimper, and drawing an apology from Radek. Carson came over and told them visiting time was over, and Radek would have to come back the next morning, Radek gave her a quick kiss and was promptly chased out by Carson.

"The two of you will have to wait outside of the curtain," Carson told Lori's guards.

"Can't do that, Sir," one answered.

"Yes, you can," Lori said firmly.

"Colonel Caldwell gave us strict orders, to not leave your side, no matter what," the other answered.

"I be right back," Carson told Lori, before walking fast out of infermary, towards Elizabeth's office.

A few minutes later, Carson returned with Elizabeth. As it was late, she wasn't in a good mood.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked trying not to be snippy.

"Guarding her ma'am," said the slightly taller one.

"She doesn't need a guard when she's in the infermary," Elizabeth calmly.

"Colonel Caldwell, said that no matter what we were to stay at her side, unless a direct order came from him," the other said.

"Well, here on Atlantis, _I_ give the orders, and I say to leave her alone," Elizabeth said starting to get mad.

"Sorry ma'am," both men said at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

i'm really sorry this is late. i've been having personal problems, and wasn't able to get anything to write with. i really had hoped to get this up quicker, and But i'm better now. i really had hoped to get this up quicker, and make it longer but here it is for now, i can't wait until this friday. i have to say thanks for the reviews, i hope to finish this before Bush gets us all killed. But as this is neither the time nor the place to rant, i'll continue to thank each of my reviewers.

Puddles1311-thanks

Stevewraith-i think Caldwell bugs everyone, i'm thinking there might be an acidental shooting...i mean ahem...

Strawberry Cupcake-i'll get both into the next chapter...i think if all goes as planed then yes. And sorry chapter 12 was confusing, i think i got everyone confused

EmSyd-thanks

i love all four of you, and again sorry for the lateness. i'm going on vacation with my family 22-29 but i'll take a notebook, and then type and you'll have you're chapter!

* * *

Caldwell awoke to the sound of Elizabeth, about to knock down his door. She was pounding on it as hard as she could. 

"Caldwell," Elizabeth yelled loudly, "Caldwell, get the he-"

"Okay, okay, just a minute!"

Elizabeth stopped for a minute, still angry about Caldwell's soldiers.

"What?"

"Tell you're men to stand down!"

"She needs a guard."

"My people can guard her from now on."

"One or more of your people kidnapped her, in the first place."

"I'll Ronon, and Colonel Sheppard to do it, the kidnapper would have to be crazy to try anything then."

"Fine," Caldwell said following Elizabeth to the infirmary.

"You can go," Caldwell told his soldiers.

"Thank you. And now I think I'll go to my room."

They all gave Lori a look. She stared back and stood up.

"Sit down! What do you think you're doing?"

"But-"

"No buts. You two leave, I have to check over the paitent."

Carson checked over Lori, giving her a through look over. Once he was sure she was fine, he stopped.

"You're fine. You can leave in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The next morning, Lori woke up at dawn. She had to wait for Carson to come into the infirmary. As soon as he showed up, she walked over to him holding her charts. Rodney had been in the hospital enough for her to know the papers had to be signed before she could leave. He signed the papers, and Lori nearly ran out of the infirmary. She changed in her room, and ran back out. She turned around a corner and ran into Ronon. She fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of her.

"Oh sorry," Lori muttered as Ronon kept walking.

Shrugging it off, she ran towards the control room. She slid to a stop several inches from the door.


	15. Chapter 15

ergh sorry for the wait...after this chapter i think there will be and epilouge...i'm not sure..but i'm pretty sure...

"Rodney, I'm sorry but we have to know how she knew the Genii. We have to ask her, there's nothing I can do about it," Elizabeth to Rodney.

"Give her a break. She just woke up."

"I'm sorry Rodney."

Lori took a very deliberate step towards the door, and it opened. Elizabeth and Rodney looked very uncomfortable.

"You want to know how I knew the Genii?" Lori asked.

"I hadn't meant for you to find out like this though."

"Like I told Koyla, my people used to trade with the Genii. My real mother was not the woman Rodney met. I'm from a different planet, the woman you think is my mother saved me from the slave trade when I was ten or eleven. The Genii didn't like what we did to their gate. They attacked our planet, killing almost everyone. They sold the rest of us into slavery. I didn't tell anyone because it was easier that way," Lori said, staring at her feet.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, "Thank-you for telling us."

Rodney looked very confused and hurt. She'd lied to him, they'd only known each other for three years, but she was his daughter. He frowned and left the control room. Lori opened her mouth to say something, but Rodney was already out the door. Elizabeth shrugged and Lori ran after him.

"Rod- Dad," Lori yelled, Rodney paused but then kept going, "Dad, please!"

Rodney turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"I didn't tell you because…because I though you'd make me leave. I like you guys, all of you guys, and I didn't want to leave," Lori said holding back tears, she'd never been this honest with anyone.

"Lori you should have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Lori said hugging him.

Rodney nodded and continued the way he was headed. Lori smiled and went to look for Radek. She turned down an empty hallway. The complete silence of the hallway scared her a little. She looked behind her and continued down the hallway. She was half-way down the hallway when she heard footsteps. She glanced behind her, just as the power went out and she saw a dark figure. She screamed and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. Reaching the end of the hallway she followed it to the right. By this point she'd turned to many times to know where she was, and the footsteps were still following her. She turned right. Reaching the end of that hallway she glanced behind her and ran into the door she forgot wouldn't open when the power was out. Frantic she beat on the door. The door opened and she scrambled through the door, running into John and a group of airmen, escorting Radek and her father to the power rooms. She hugged Radek, trying to hide from the footsteps.

"What's wrong?" John asked looking down the hall she'd just come from.

"Some one was following me," Lori said, pulling reluctantly away from Radek.

"Teyla you stay here with them. Ronon you come with me."

With that John and Ronon headed down the hall. A few minutes later Ronon was carrying Kavangh a good six inches off the ground, who was screaming that Ronon was going to rip his jacket. Ronon dropped Kavangh on the floor in front of the others. Kavangh looked up angrily.

"He's the only person we found," John said.

"Why were you following her?" Rodney asked.

"I wasn't!"

Ronon picked him up by the jacket again.

"I wasn't! I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to us," Ronon threatened.

"I love you," Kavangh screamed suddenly, causing them to jump, "But you were screwing around with Grodin! So I kidnapped you!"

"Ronon lets take him to lockup," John said interrupting Kavangh spew of gibberish, "Teyla you can go with us or take them to the power rooms."

"I will escort them," Teyla replied.


End file.
